


Away from the Afterparty

by Thefutureisinourhands



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Couple Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefutureisinourhands/pseuds/Thefutureisinourhands
Summary: I needed some fluffy, fun smut between these two because I see way too much angst of them lately. So I thought I'd make my own food. Simple plot, Sylvain and Felix are with all of their friends and allies partying at Dimitri's castle in Faerghus in a post-war feast. The two of them eventually slip away from the party early, however.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Away from the Afterparty

"Glory to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!"

Those thunderous cheers came once again. Felix had heard them ringing in his ears countless times. At the start of the evening, he tolerated the noise from his fellow Faerghus countrymen and their celebration. But now his patience was starting to run thin. Luckily for him, a little more alcohol would loosen him up.

Sylvain nudged Felix's arm as he lifted the tankard to his lips. "Easy now, Felix. Have you paid attention to how much you've had tonight?" Felix managed to spill a little bit on the table they were sitting at. He made an annoyed grunt in his throat, loud enough for Sylvain to hear.

"Not really. I've got better tolerance than you, that's for sure." Felix nudges him back, with a little more force.

Sylvain chuckles and leans against his shoulder. His messy red hair tickles the side of his neck, making Felix laugh. "I may be a lightweight but at least I know when to cut myself off. You could drink for hours if someone doesn't stop you."

In truth, Felix lost count of how many times he'd filled his tankard that night. He'd been sitting with Sylvain since they'd gotten to the dining hall. Both men had long since shed their weapons and armor, opting to wear more casual clothing. And since they had arrived at the castle, the two of them had been laughing and talking the night away.

Their old classmates had approached them, some even inviting each of them to go dance or drink. But neither of them would budge. Felix himself hated dancing, so they didn't even bother asking. And Sylvain seemed content just staying where he was with Felix. It was almost as if they had a silent agreement to be with each other that night.

The merriment around them was infectious. Even Felix himself was smiling all night. And he had a delightful buzz from the drinks he'd had that night. But this time, Sylvain reached for Felix's hand holding his tankard.

"Felix, you'll regret it tomorrow. I think you've celebrated enough." Sylvain chuckled at the weak glare Felix gave him. "Hey now, don't be mad. I love seeing you in such a good mood, but I don't want you to wake up with a headache tomorrow."

Felix was ready to retort, until Sylvain started to rub his thumb over the back of Felix's hand. Any physical contact between them that night had Felix’s heart pounding in anticipation. And he only now noticed Sylvain staring at his face. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face whenever they were together, considering how close he and Sylvain had become.

"Alright, alright, I'll cut back. I just haven't drank in a long time."

Sylvain laughed and threw his arm around Felix, pulling him closer. Felix nearly spilled his drink again.. "Even if you did get hungover, you know I'd take care of you, Felix," he said with a wink. Now his heart was practically hammering in his chest. Being this close to each other Felix wouldn't be surprised if Sylvain could feel it, too.

"Yeah, I know you would. You're always taking care of me." Felix says, leaning his head ever so slightly against Sylvain’s.

Sylvain’s heartily laughs against his shoulder. Felix changes the subject. "Despite how much I've had, this alcohol is weak. But I suppose it's better stop now. This party is starting to wear me out, anyway."

“I’m surprised you even stayed here this long. You were never a fan of parties,” Sylvain retorted. He did bring up a good point. Felix usually hated them. Even during his own birthday, Felix only needed a good meal and a gift or two and he would be content.

“Well, this is an exception. And you seem to be having a good time. I didn’t want to be selfish and leave early.”

“Woah now, Felix,” Sylvain moved his head away to look him in the eye.. “If you wanted to leave the party sooner, you should’ve said so. I would’ve gladly went with you.”

Felix is acutely aware of just how close they are now. They've been sitting shoulder-to-shoulder all night, but now he could actually feel the heat radiating off of Sylvain. Smell the cologne he wore. Feel his warm breath against his cheek.

“You're always looking after me,” Felix laughed nervously.

He let out a shaky breath and shifted his eyes to look at Sylvain. Their faces were only inches apart. He couldn't even manage words as he stared at the man he adored holding him close. He couldn't explain why he was feeling like a nervous teenager all over again with Sylvain. Maybe emotions were just running high with everyone that night, him included. Felix could hear an identical thumping overlapping the sound of his own heart.

It was Sylvain's.

Slvain pulled Felix flush against his chest, embracing him into a warm hug. Felix felt Sylvain’s hand rest against the back of his head, fingers gently carding through his hair. He exhaled heavily and nuzzled his face against Felix's neck. Before Felix could even gather his thoughts, Sylvain whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad we're back, Felix." His grip tightened. "We're home. Together."

Felix felt Sylvain's very soul pouring into those sweet words. He gripped onto Sylvain's arms in return and nodded.

"Yeah, me too," was all Felix could manage.

Spending the night with the man he had admired for years was threatening to break Felix. They only had a handful of opportunities to be intimate with each other during the war. Their survival took priority. Sylvain knew and understood that all too well.

They both needed to take their training seriously because any wasted time could easily have led to either of them dying the next day. And now all of those threads of restraint that bound him had begun to snap the moment Dimitri's lance impaled Emperor Edelgard. One by one.

Sylvain shuddered against his chest before breaking away to look at him. Felix wanted to hear more. To hold him more. Sylvain looked as if he wanted to say something. And sure enough he continued.

"Felix, do you want to-AGHHH! FUCK!"

Felix jolted away as an unknown liquid was splashed over Sylvain's hair and torso. One of the party goers that ran by had mistakenly spilled their drink onto him. Luckily for Felix, only a little bit of it had gotten on his arm.

Sylvain however was drenched. His white tunic was stained a dark purple. They didn't even get to see the culprit as they disappeared quickly into the crowd. Felix grabbed a nearby napkin and started to dab the alcohol dripping from Sylvain's face and hair.

"Asshole!" Felix yelled at the now-distant crowd. He moved his attention back to Sylvain, gingerly wiping his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But shit, I'm cold! And my nice shirt is ruined." Sylvain couldn't stop himself from giggling as his face was dabbed. "Felix, stop! Pfft, you’re tickling me!"

"Oh you can handle it. I'm almost done." Felix finished by ruffling the rag through his hair real quick. It was kind of cute to see Sylvain giggling helplessly. Felix had to resist the temptation to tickle him anymore.

"You're dry now but your face and hair are sticky. You should go bathe."

Sylvain whined. "Yeah, you're right.” He looked toward the doors of the dining hall, then to the crowd jostling around the dance floor. “But I feel bad leaving you here all alone."

"Hey now, you don't need to worry about me." Felix said, appreciating the concern. "I'm getting tired of this crowd anyway. I'll come find you in the guest rooms after I sober up with some food."

Sylvain stood up and gathered his bag from underneath the table. "Good, keep that liquor down." Sylvain looked sad about having to leave and honestly, so did Felix. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

Felix gripped his hand one last time before nodding in return.

"Yeah. See you soon."

Felix watched as Sylvain stumbled out of the dining hall in his stained shirt. Before the doors shut behind him, he turned back to give Felix one last glance. It was hard to tell from a distance away from each other, but Felix could've sworn he saw Sylvain wink at him.

-:-:-:-

Felix had just finished the last of his baked fish and vegetables. The warm buzz of alcohol had faded much faster than he thought it would. At some point in his life, he must have developed a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance because only the most potent spirits could make him feel anything resembling intoxication. And Faerghus, he determined, may as well have sold water in its place.

Only half an hour had passed since Felix watched Sylvain leave the hall. The party goers were starting to get more annoying to him now that he was sobering up. Not to mention the rest of his fellow Blue Lions classmates were preoccupied at the moment. Now would be his time to make a strategic exit.

After one last sip of his water, he stood up from his table with a destination in mind. Felix pushed past dozens of drunken soldiers and citizens toward the gigantic double doors of the dining hall. His patience was tested as several people had bumped into him along the way. As much as he would like to, now wasn’t the time to pick a fight. Once the doors behind him shut, he turned to see a member of the royal guard beckon him over.

"Duke Fraldarius, are you ready to turn in for the evening."

Felix still wasn't used to being referred to by that title. He wasn't sure when he would be. "Yes. If you would, please show me to my room."

"Right this way." The knight turned and lead him down the hallway toward a large staircase. Felix had been to the castle countless times as a child, and not much has changed about it. Felix normally had a guest room he and his father would stay in when he visited as a child. So naturally, Felix had a vague idea of where his room would be.

Once they reached the second floor, they stopped in front of one of large wooden doors right by the staircase. Just as Felix thought, it was the exact same room.

_Some things never change_.

"We already had your belongings delivered to this room from the convoy. You will find them in the closet. Should you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask." The knight said, giving Felix a bow.

"Thank you. That will be all for now." With Felix's parting words, the knight turned and proceeded down the staircase. Felix had no doubt that he would be showing the rest of the Blue Lions to their rooms in the castle. He would eventually find out where they had sent Sylvain.

A sigh of exhaustion left Felix's lips once he'd entered the guest room. Two of the oil lamps inside were already lit. That was unusual. Normally they were kept off unless one of the castle maids had used it recently while cleaning. Felix just shrugged the thought and threw his bag on the bedside table.

As much as he wanted to just dive under the plush blankets, he did promise to meet up with Sylvain afterward. And he sure as hell didn't want to see him smelling like alcohol. Not to mention he did get a bit of liquor on his sleeves. He had been wearing his black turtleneck, so at least the stains wouldn’t be visible.

Felix trudged toward the closet for where he expected his fresh change of clothes to be. What he did not expect was the loud thud that came from behind the closed door. Felix went rigid and couldn't stop his surprised yelp.

"Who's there? Come out, now!"

Felix didn't have a weapon on him, but he was confident in his hand-to-hand combat. Wasting no time, Felix wrenched the door open and lunged backward.

"Felix?!" Sylvain stumbled out of the closet with his pants waistband in his hands. Additionally, he didn't have a shirt on either. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Felix’s mouth went agape. He didn't expect to see Sylvain half-naked hiding in his closet. Normally he'd be threatening to strangle him but he was more curious than anything. "What are you doing in my room, Sylvain?"

“Huh?” Sylvain looked dumbfounded. After lacing up his pants, Sylvain babbled out, "This is my room, Felix.”

Felix's eyebrows raised. He could see that Sylvain didn't even finish drying his hair. "Odd. The castle guard took me here, too. And he never said anything about you being here."

Sylvain shook his head. "Well, my stuff is actually in the closet. And uhh," Sylvain's eyes shifted. "So is yours."

"Excuse me?" Felix felt his face heating up. Whatever was going on here, Felix hardly found it amusing. And neither did Sylvain, from the look of it.

“Yeah, I got into the closet to put on a fresh change of clothes. I’ve only been here for a few minutes. When I saw your bag here, I thought that one of the maids screwed up and brought it to the wrong room. I was going to tell you but,” Sylvain just shrugged. “Well, now you know.”

Felix rubbed his thumb and index finger around his chin, thinking. Sylvain meanwhile had finished buttoning up his shirt. “Dimitri probably made a mistake when assigning rooms. Maybe he just got too busy with tonight's celebration."

“Wait a minute!” Felix shouted, and suddenly the blood rushed to his ears. The outburst ended up startling Sylvain.

The realization struck Felix like lightning. Dimitri knew everything about them. About the way Sylvain and Felix felt about each other. About how they had to put their romantic life aside to focus on the war with the empire. Felix remembers brushing it off when Dimitri had asked him about his relationship with Sylvain. And now, Felix realized, the king had decided to manipulate them behind the scenes. He set them up.

Felix didn’t know whether he wanted to thank Dimitri or knee him in the gut. The implications were clear as day.

“You ok, Felix?” Sylvain lightly shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his anger-induced stupor. “You’re spacing out on me.”

Felix shook his head and reached up to lightly squeeze the hand Sylvain had on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. So I guess with both of our stuff here, we could just," Felix thought he could finish that sentence but his words stopped dead in their tracks. Sylvain knew where he was going.

"Sleep together?" Sylvain said, not even trying to hide how giddy he was. Felix felt his entire neck and face heat up. He had to keep himself from looking like a nervous teenager in front of Sylvain but it was a trying process. It wasn’t even the first time they’d slept together, but he couldn’t help feeling this way every time it happened.

"Yeah, why not? I'll just kick you off the bed if you snore." Felix grumbled, trying to hide his excitement.

"Aww, Felix! You wouldn't dare." Sylvain said as he pulled Felix into a hug once more that evening. Felix felt like the both of them were being very clingy that night. Neither of them seemed to have a problem with this. Felix felt Sylvain’s chest rise and fall once he eased into the hug. "Hey Felix? Do you remember when we were kids and I would come over to House Fraldarius to spend the night?"

Felix nodded, taking a deep breath against his chest. "Yeah, you came over all the time."

"The first night I slept over, your dad brought me to one of the guest rooms to sleep in. Before I went to bed, I heard a knocking at my door. When I opened it, there you were. You asked if we could sleep in the same bed because you were afraid to sleep alone."

Felix started to push away from Sylvain a bit. The last thing he needed was Sylvain to bring that up. "I was five! Now you're embarrassing me!"

As much as Felix tried to struggle out of his embrace, Sylvain was much stronger and pulled him back into another hug. "There's no one here to be embarrassed in front of. Just me. And," Sylvain's tone changed. "Would you feel better if I told you that I hated sleeping alone when I was a kid, too?"

Felix stopped his attempt at squirming out of the hug altogether. He thought Sylvain was just trying to tease him, but Felix knew him well enough to know when he was serious. "Yeah, I would. But you never really seemed scared of that."

"Well, it wasn't that I was scared. Having you there was comforting. And since then whenever we would visit each other's houses, we would always sleep in the same room together. It made me hate having to go back to sleeping alone in my room again back at House Gautier." Sylvain said.

He looked down at Felix fondly, as if he were the only thing he wanted to see. "Tell me you want me to stay here with you tonight. Just like back then."

"Ok fine. Stay with me tonight, Sylvain." Felix said without even a shred of hesitation.

"Well that was easy. Say it again." Sylvain whispered, only this time he inched his face even closer. Felix could smell the alcohol on his tongue and the soap he used. "Please?" Sylvain intentionally fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"Oh for fucks sake." Felix couldn't help but laugh. Sylvain's good mood was contagious, made even worse by his charming smile. Felix felt what little resolve he had crumble. "Stay with me tonight, you fool."

"I read you, loud and clear." Before he could react, Felix was lifted up into the air by Sylvain’s strong arms. He yelped, making Sylvain laugh once again. Felix immediately regretted ever indulging him.

"Put me down, Sylvain!" Felix screamed as his torso was hoisted over Sylvain's shoulder. He'd told Sylvain countless times that he didn't like being picked up. It didn't matter, though. Sylvain hardly ever listened.

"Oh I plan to." Sylvain snickered and dropped Felix onto his back on the bed. Once he had landed, Felix opened his eyes, ready to spit venom and kick Sylvain in the shin. But he couldn't.

Not when Sylvain gave him that tender smile. That smile he only had when they were alone together.

Sylvain leaned down against Felix, nuzzling his face against his neck. His hand came up to thread his fingers in Felix's silky black hair. Felix mimicked his actions, fingers brushing over Sylvain's thick red locks. It must have still been wet from his bath. Little droplets of water fell from the tips of his hair.

Felix felt his heart pounding as Sylvain made no movements aside from his exhaling breaths and shifting of his arms. He looked down for any signs of emotion or movement on his lover’s face but Felix wasn't at the best angle to do so. He began to lightly scratch Sylvain's scalp, earning a content hum in return.

"We barely get to hold each other like this. I missed it." Sylvain whispered. Felix shuddered when felt Sylvain's lips pressed against his neck, again and again. Maybe it was because they were alone or that they had been clinging to each other all night, but Sylvain's words, body heat, and gentle touches were starting to make Felix's eyes well up.

"You don't have to miss it anymore." Felix said, his hand still stroking through Sylvain's hair.

Another shaky breath came from Sylvain, and Felix could feel his neck getting moist. Curious, he shifted slightly to get a better look. And sure enough, Sylvain had tears running down his cheeks. Felix ran his hand up and down Sylvain’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Hey now, you alright?" With his thumb, Felix gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks. Despite the tears, Sylvain was still smiling.

"Never better. I'm just," Sylvain breathed heavily, "glad we're both home safe now. Any moment we could've lost each other during the war. It almost feels like a dream. The fact that we made it to today, I mean. To a day where you're really in my arms. Where I don't have to be kept up at night worrying about you not being there when I wake up." As more words tumbled out, so too did more of Sylvain's tears.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. We're here. We're alive." Felix stared into Sylvain's bleary eyes. He knew that if he kept staring at Sylvain like this that he'd start crying, too. And right now, with just two of them alone like this, that wouldn't be so bad.

"Sylvain?"

"Yeah?" Sylvain whispered, still leaning against Felix's hand on his face.

"I love you."

The moment those words left his lips, Felix's own tears finally came out. It wasn't the first time he told Sylvain. However, this time those words didn't bring Felix pain like they used to. Saying it to someone who could literally be gone the next day hurt more than it helped.

The last time Felix cried were tears of sorrow for his father's passing. Sylvain had come to his room that night, ready to hold Felix until he had finished shedding his tears. This time however, these were tears of joy. Relief. Love.

"Felix," Sylvain leaned down, brushing his lips ever so gently against Felix's. "I love you, too."

Before Sylvain could pull away, Felix pushed the back of his head down, meeting him for another tender kiss. Their eyes closed as their lips met again and again, Felix humming in the back of his throat. It felt like ages since the last time they kissed, and Felix felt like melting underneath him. Sylvain broke away to press their foreheads together.

"I love you. I love you so much, Felix," Sylvain whispered before diving back in to kiss him.

Felix squinted through one of his eyes, just to get a glimpse at his lover's face. Sylvain's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed red and still streaked with dried tears. Sylvain was already starting to overwhelm Felix by running his tongue against his lips. The kiss changed from tender and comforting to needy faster than Felix had expected. Felix returned with a gesture of his own and bit down on Sylvain's bottom lip.

Sylvain hissed against his lips. His hands gripped onto Felix's face, deepening the kiss. Sylvain was trying to take things slow. Felix could see it clear as day. And frankly, he didn't want him to. They've held themselves back long enough. Figuring he could use a push, Felix slid his tongue between his lips. That egged him on.

"Mmf!" Felix gasped once he felt Sylvain's tongue slip through his mouth. Each swipe of Sylvain's tongue against his own made his hips twitch. They had only started kissing but Felix was getting impatient.

Felix's hands trailed downward, dragging his nails lightly down Sylvain's back. He felt Sylvain shudder against him. He dragged his nails lower, getting more reactions from his lover. Feeling bold, Felix slid his hands over Sylvain's ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Eager are we?" Sylvain whispers, biting into Felix's lower lip.

Felix responds by digging his nails harder into his ass, getting Sylvain to hiss through his teeth. He can already feel the bulge in Sylvain's pants pressing against him.

"You're one to talk." Felix grinds his hips upward, making the both of them gasp into each other's mouths.

"Ahh...fuck, Felix. It's been too long since we've done this. I need you so bad."

Sylvain moves to focus his kissing around Felix's ears and neck. Felix's focus shifts, moving one of his hands to take a fistful of Sylvain's hair, the other still squeezing his ass. Felix moaned softly now that his neck was being bitten and licked.

Sylvain shifted to hover over Felix's body, moving his hand down the length of his shirt. Felix seemed to have the same idea. Before he could even reach Felix’s pants, Sylvain felt his clothed erection being rubbed by Felix’s palm.

"Ngh, fuck!"

Felix laughed when he felt Sylvain lips trembling against his neck. With his other hand, he lightly pushed against Sylvain's chest, urging him to move.

"Lay down."

With Sylvain being painfully hard and Felix's teasing, he eagerly obeyed. They changed positions, with Sylvain sitting propped up against the pillows. Felix now hovered over him and bent down to catch Sylvain's lips in another heated kiss. Both of them closed their eyes, focusing only on the feeling of each other’s mouths. The next thing Sylvain felt was his shirt buttons being undone, one by one.

As soon as the last button came undone, Felix's hands eagerly explored Sylvain's chest and torso. His nails dragged downward, making Sylvain groan in pain and pleasure.

"Hey, be gentle with me."

Felix scoffed. "Oh I know you can handle it."

Felix broke away to begin trailing kisses down Sylvain's chest. He looked up, eager to see more of his lover's reactions. Felix sucked red marks along his chest and torso, making Sylvain throw his head back and moan shamelessly. Someone in the neighboring rooms would hear them, but that was their problem. One of his hands gripped onto Felix's hair firmly enough to make his ponytail come undone.

Sylvain's hips jerked upward when Felix's mouth reached his pelvis. Without breaking eye contact, Felix mouthed over the bulge in his pants. Sylvain's head fell back again, letting out another strained moan.

"Ahh fuck, Felix! Please!"

"How about you practice some patience for once."

Felix was loving every second of Sylvain writhing beneath him, but he didn't want to keep him waiting long. There would be plenty of other times to tease him longer. Felix unlaced his lovers pants and pulled his erection out for him to lazily stroke. Sylvain began thrusting up into Felix's hand, desperate for more friction.

"Tell me what you want." Felix whispered, resting the side of his head on Sylvain's hip as he stroked harder. He could already feel precum dripping down his length.

"Ahh, fuck...your mouth...please. Suck my dick." Sylvain was practically panting now as he tugged Felix's hair toward his dick.

"You're shameless."

"For you? Always."

Felix turned his attention back to Sylvain's dick and experimentally dragged his tongue from base to tip, earning a satisfied groan from Sylvain. Felix repeated the motion, dragging more noise out of his lover. He inhaled Sylvain's scent, and something about it only aroused him further. Felix shoved the entire length into his mouth, spurred by his own growing arousal.

"Ngghh...Felix...fuck, you’re incredible."

Sylvain's shaky hands petted the top of Felix's head. Felix bobbed his head up and down, eagerly wanting to taste more of Sylvain's dick. It's been so long: so long since they've touched each other like this. And Felix's body realizes just how badly he missed this. Throwing his shame aside, Felix moaned around Sylvain's dick while stroking the base of his shaft.

"Felix… fuck...look at me." Sylvain choked out in between moans.

He tilted Felix's head upward. Once they saw each other's debauched faces, they both groaned. Felix, seeing Sylvain's forehead pricked with sweat, his eyes glassy, lips red from being bitten. Sylvain, watching Felix's mouth stretched around his cock, eyes teary but intensely focused, cheeks flushed red.

"I love you. Felix, you feel so good. I love you so much, Felix…"

Felix moaned more around his shaft, sucking harder. He wanted to hear more. Hear Sylvain's sweet moans and endless praise. The only sounds in the room were Sylvain's desperate moans and Felix's mouth making sinful, wet noises. The noises each of them made only spurred each other's arousal further. 

Felix was becoming painfully aware of his neglected cock. He shifted his body to palm at it while he continued making Sylvain a blubbering mess with his mouth.

"Mmmmf!"

Felix felt pressure on his head. Sylvain had begun to push Felix's head down, making his cock hit the back of his throat abruptly. Despite catching him off guard, Felix moaned nonetheless. Sylvain looked down at him, eyes wide.

"Nghh, sorry.."

Felix lifted his head only to take a deep breath and say, "Go ahead. Do it."

Felix took one of the hands Sylvain had on his head, pushing it roughly as he went back to deep-throating him. Sylvain took the hint, and began pushing Felix’s head downward.

"Mmnn...you're too good to me...fuck, Felix…"

Sylvain continued to mumble praises as he watched his dick disappear into Felix's mouth over and over. The entire time Felix moaned against him whenever the tip would hit the back of his throat.

If Sylvain had it his way he'd love nothing more than to fuck Felix's addicting mouth and cum down his throat. But he was already starting to get close. And from what he could tell, Felix needed his own relief. He could see Felix's hand palming roughly at his pants.

"Felix…nghh, hahh... that’s enough."

Felix let Sylvain's dick slide out of his mouth with a groan. He looked up at Sylvain with cloudy eyes, saliva and precum coating his lips. Sylvain's dick twitched, almost regretting making Felix stop. But he had other plans in mind.

"Take your pants off."

Felix was leading the way so far, but he hastily rolled over onto his back to slip his pants and underwear off. Felix didn't even bother removing his shirt before rolling back onto his knees, with his flushed erection on display.

Sylvain sat up and pulled Felix over to sit in his lap. Their cocks brushed together, making Felix gasp against his shoulder. Sylvain began stroking Felix's dick to give him some relief. With his free hand, Sylvain reached around and grabbed Felix's ass, digging his nails into the flesh.

"Fuck, Sylvain!"

Felix leaned on Sylvain's shoulder and moaned against his neck. Sylvain focused his mouth on kissing and biting Felix's neck, making him melt against him. His hand squeezed Felix's ass harder as he was getting ready to move on and prepare him. At least he would have if his supplies weren't in his bag.

Reluctantly, Sylvain slowed his hand. The disappointed whine Felix gave him made Sylvain’s dick twitch.

"Hang on, Felix. I've got oil in my bag."

Before Sylvain could remove Felix from his lap, he was nudged back down.

"No need," was all Felix said before reaching for his discarded pants that were still on the bed. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and handed it over.

Sylvain couldn't stop devilish grin he directed at Felix.

"Oh?" Sylvain whispers against Felix's ear, exhaling hot breath and making Felix shudder. Sylvain took the vial and popped the cork off. He liberally applied some to his palms before sealing it and tossing the vial to the side."Now what were you doing with this?"

Felix shot him a weak glare, but didn't last once Sylvain's oiled hand went back to pumping his cock.

"You know, if you were this impatient to fuck me, we could've left the party much sooner."

"Hnnng...Sylvain…fuck," Felix groaned, spurred on by Sylvain's filthy words.

Sylvain pressed his luck and continued. "You've been aching for me, too. Wanting my hands all over you. Wanting me to make you moan over and over."

Felix didn't even give a rebuttal. Only more moans, more shivers from his flushed body. Sylvain brought his hand down to Felix's ass and began lightly rubbing at his entrance with his index finger. Felix instantly rocked back into his touch, as if urging Sylvain to hurry.

"And you told me to be patient." Sylvain says before sliding his finger all the way inside.

Felix is shuddering as Sylvain's finger prodded at his insides, trying to find the spot that'll get him shaking. He could feel Felix drooling on his shirt while his finger moved around. Sylvain found the spot. He could tell he did when Felix’s entire body jolted. Felix clung to Sylvain, panting harder as he fingered him relentlessly.

Felix seemed to be well adjusted already to one finger. Sylvain pressed a second one in, feeling Felix shudder and clench around him.

“You doing ok?” Sylvain whispers and stops moving his fingers in case Felix needs to adjust. Instead, Felix tugs on Sylvain's shoulder.

"I'm fine...keep going...please."

Sylvain was tempted to tease Felix but instead chose to keep silent and go back to rubbing his fingers inside of him. Sylvain had to search once more for the spot that would drive Felix crazy. And with his skilled fingers, that didn't take long.

"Aghh, fuck! Right there...fuck, Sylvain…please..."

Seeing Felix beg was a rarity for Sylvain. He wanted to hear it again. Sylvain obliged, mercilessly caressing the spot again and again. Sylvain's cock was aching for any friction at all but he ignored it in favor of focusing all of his attention on Felix. That was all that mattered right now.

Sylvain pressed a third finger against Felix's slick entrance. Felix tensed up yet again once the third digit was inserted. He repeated the same process once more. Stretching Felix out, feeling around for where he liked it the most, then rubbing there until Felix was nearly yelling. The hand Sylvain used to jack Felix off was soaked in oil and precum. Wet noises from Felix being fingered and stroked coupled with Felix's moans made Sylvain's cock ache painfully.

"I'm good….fuck...that's enough, Sylvain." Felix said breathlessly. "I'll cum too soon at this rate."

Sylvain removed his fingers and slowed the hand stroking Felix's cock. Then, Sylvain had an idea. He looked into Felix's eyes, curious to see how he'd respond to what he was about to ask.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

Felix's eyes went wide for a moment. Usually Sylvain just positioned the two of them and Felix followed without complaint. Mainly because Felix knew that Sylvain would please him no matter how they had sex.

This time, Sylvain wanted to hear what Felix wanted. Felix looked like he was thinking hard, occasionally gasping due to Sylvain still stroking his cock. After a minute, Felix spoke.

"From behind."

Sylvain liked the idea too, but was surprised that Felix wanted such a raunchy position. Though, he was slightly bummed that he wouldn't see Felix's face.

Sylvain let go of Felix's dick to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a sloppy kiss. He could feel Felix's hands tangle in his hair. They stayed like that, just getting lost in each other's mouths. At some point into the kiss, Felix grinded his cock against Sylvain's. The two of them moaned in unison and Sylvain took the hint.

"Alright. Get on your knees." Sylvain said before biting Felix's lip and loving the shudder he got in return.

Felix lifted himself up to get into position. Sylvain moved to settle on his knees and loom over Felix from behind. He didn't even have the patience to take his pants off. Sylvain fumbled around in the blankets for the vial of oil. Once he found it, he popped the cork off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Sylvain, hurry."

"Shhh...ngh, fuck." Sylvain rubbed the oil along the length of his cock before pressing the tip against his entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just put it in already!" Felix grumbled, sounding frustrated and needy.

"You're so bossy," Sylvain said before pushing the tip inside. As much as Sylvain wanted to enter slowly Felix leaned back into him, urging Sylvain to hurry once more.

_If that's what he wants_…

Sylvain grabbed Felix's hips and pulled his entire body back onto his dick, abandoning what little restraint he had.

Felix's arms gave out, moaning brokenly at just how roughly Sylvain had entered him. Sylvain himself was practically seeing stars at just how hot and tight Felix was clenching his cock. As much as he wanted to give in to his primal urge to fuck Felix into the bed as hard as he could, Sylvain opted to rub Felix's thighs soothingly.

"Fuck...Felix, you feel amazing...you ok?"

Felix propped himself back up on his hands and answered with a shaky nod. Sylvain could hear him panting, his chest heaving, his body readjusting to the feeling of Sylvain inside of him. Sylvain focused his caresses on Felix's back, watching this body shudder at the touch.

He waited. Only once Felix gave him the go-ahead did Sylvain begin to steadily rock his hips. Sylvain watched Felix's head drop, punctuated by broken moans. The wet heat the clenched around his cock had Sylvain feeling delirious.

Sylvain gripped Felix's ass, digging his nails into the flesh as he picked up the pace. He listened for any signs of discomfort from Felix. But he didn't get that at all. Only louder, more desperate moans from Felix. Sylvain could see Felix's nails digging into the blanket and his arms quivering with each thrust. Felix even started rocking his hips back, meeting Sylvain's in a rhythm. 

Sylvain wanted to see his face. No, needed to. He pressed down on Felix's upper back with both palms, making Felix yelp. Now his chest was pressed down into the bed, his ass still in the air. Sylvain grabbed Felix by the chin and turned his face to the side.

"Sylvain...arghh..fuck...nghh!"

Felix was cut off by Sylvain snapping his hips forward at a merciless pace. Sylvain missed seeing Felix like this. Cheeks flushed red, drooling at the corners of his mouth and moaning shamelessly. He had one hand pressed against Felix's back, keeping him pinned down. The other was tugging lightly at Felix's hair.

"Sylvain…hahh.." Felix gasped before moaning again and again.

"Yeah?" Sylvain leaned down near Felix's face, but didn't stop slamming his hips into him.

"You feel...hahh....mnnn...so good.. ..fuck..."

Sylvain groaned. Seeing Felix like this tempted Sylvain to blow his load right then and there.

"You do too, Felix...mmm..I'm getting close...how about you?"

Felix weakly nodded. That was all Sylvain needed. He pulled out abruptly and nudged Felix to lay on his side. Once he did, Sylvain hoisted Felix's leg up against his chest and slid his cock back into him. The new angle gave Sylvain access to jack Felix off once he set a brutal pace. Felix's eyes went wide, moaning even louder at the deeper angle Sylvain was driving into him at. Felix's fingers dug into the blanket, needing something, _anything _to hold onto as Sylvain's thrusts became overwhelming.

"Aghh! Fuck, Sylvain wai-"

Felix didn't even finish his sentence. Sylvain only thrusted into him several times before Felix's entire body jolted and he released, spilling all over Sylvain's hand. Felix cried out hoarsely, tightening around Sylvain's cock as he came. Sylvain chased his release while he worked Felix through his own, watching him writhe in his grip.

"Felix, I'm so..hahh...so close, so close…"

Sylvain flipped Felix onto his back, grabbed his ankles, and pinned him down before sliding back into him. He lunged down and kissed Felix deeply before setting his relentless pace again. Felix was still moaning into Sylvain's mouth from the overstimulation. It wasn't long before he felt Sylvain's hips stutter when he finally released.

Felix stroked his lover's sweaty hair as Sylvain groaned loudly into his neck. Both of them were breathing heavily now, holding each other close while they came down from their high. Felix felt Sylvain press light kisses against his neck. He leaned into the touch, humming and rubbing Sylvain's back gently.

"Hahh, mmm...you good, Felix?" Sylvain, snuggling against him.

"Better than good. You?" Felix replied lazily, his eyes half-closed.

"Great. But, we probably should've taken all of our clothes off."

Felix only had his turtleneck on, which was probably stained with various fluids. Sylvain had his pants bunched up at the knees and his shirt was unbuttoned, showcasing all of the scratches and bites Felix left on him.

"Yeah. Mmm..oh well." Felix mumbled. "Move over."

Felix nudged Sylvain to lay on his side and he followed, resting his arm over Felix's chest. Felix's eyes were already closed, but he was still conscious. For now.

"You tired?"

Felix shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Mmm, lil' bit."

Sylvain lightly kissed Felix's cheek. He was tempted to close his eyes, too. But they couldn't go to bed considering how messy they had gotten. Sylvain sat up and began buttoning his shirt. He didn't expect the heartbreaking whine Felix gave when he moved.

"Come back to bed, Sylvain."

"Hang on, I'll be right back. You're a mess, Felix."

"Mmm, we'll just clean up in the morning." Felix grumbled.

"And you chastise me for being lazy. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Sylvain zipped up his pants and headed out of the room toward the baths. Luckily, he didn't spot anyone on his way there. Everyone was probably still downstairs drinking and dancing in the dining hall.

After grabbing some warm wash cloths, Sylvain made his way back to their room just down the castle hall. And just like a few minutes ago, the hall was still empty. But Sylvain could swear he heard a crowd of footsteps and loud chatter coming from the staircase. Before he could even encounter the source of the noise, Sylvain slipped back into their room.

"Felix?" Sylvain whispered, peeking at his form splayed out on the bed. "Told you I wouldn't take long."

Sylvain got no response. He approached the bed. Felix had fallen asleep. Sylvain watched his chest rise and fall, his light breathing barely audible. While he had left, Felix had shed his dirty shirt. However, he didn't bother to get under the blankets for warmth.

Sylvain gingerly sat on the bed. Taking the warm wash cloth he brought, he began to lightly dab Felix's face. He only got light twitches and grunts from Felix as Sylvain slowly moved down to chest, torso, and groin.

Sylvain didn't dare move too quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Felix up. Partly because waking up Felix in most cases would get him seething. But mostly because Felix looked so peaceful, so tender just lying there. Sylvain wanted to always have moments like these. Moments where he could see Felix at ease.

Sylvain lightly caressed Felix's cheek with the back of his hand, entranced by just how beautiful he looked lying there.

"We'll always be together, Felix." He whispered. "Until the day we die."

Sylvain moved away for just a moment to grab a dry towel. It was faint, but he managed to hear it.

"Mmm, yeah. Always."

-:-:-:-

The morning sunlight of Faerghus pierced through the window curtains. Snow birds could be heard chirping outside. Almost as if to remind the people that peaceful days were finally here. Felix hadn't heard them in a long time until that morning. The gentle chirps and chilly air woke him from his slumber.

He'd woken up laying on his side, with Sylvain's arm draped over him and their bodies tightly pressed together. Sylvain was loudly snoring behind him with his head cradled above his own.

He remembers falling asleep naked while Sylvain was gone. But now, he had warm clothes and a fur blanket draped over the two of them. That, and he felt clean. _That must have been Sylvain's doing,_ he realized. Why he wasn't covered in sweat. Or alcohol. Or oil. Or bodily fluids.

Felix peeked at Sylvain through the corner of his eye and shifted slightly. He wasn't sure how long they had been asleep. But he knew they couldn't stay in bed forever. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Sylvain?" Felix tugged on his arm lightly. No response made him tug again. Sylvain had stopped snoring. This time, Felix felt Sylvain move against him and groan.

"Morning, beautiful." Sylvain whispered and kissed Felix's neck.

"Morning." Felix lightly nudged him with his elbow. "Come on, we can't sleep all day."

Sylvain was responding now, but his eyes didn't open. He only nuzzled against Felix more.

"Mmm, why? I bet our friends in the castle are still asleep."

Felix scoffed. "That's their problem. Come on." He tugged on Sylvain's arm in an attempt to get him to move. He didn't.

"Felix." Sylvain peppered kisses on the top of his head. "Can we just stay in bed a little while longer? I know we have to go back home to our houses today. But we won't be able to cuddle like this for a while."

Felix felt his heart lurch. Sylvain was right. They'd both be going home soon. To begin rebuilding their fractured homes and settle into their new roles.

"Well," Felix started, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to to stay in bed a little longer. Oh, and thanks for dressing me last night."

"Of course, I couldn't let you sleep like that. You would have woken up frozen solid. And let me tell you, it was terrifying trying to clean and dress you without waking you up."

"Thank you for that, as well." Felix ran a hand through his hair. It felt slightly oily. "But I could still use a bath."

"Then how about we go together?" Sylvain whispered into his ear with a hint of mischief. "If we're lucky, we could have the men's bath all to ourselves."

"Not happening." Felix pinched at his nose, making Sylvain flinch. He knew exactly where Sylvain's mind was going. "We are not going to risk getting caught fucking in the bath. We wouldn't be able to show our faces in this castle again."

Sylvain could pout all he wanted, but Felix wasn't going to give him a second round in the bath. Maybe in the bedroom. He'd mull it over.

"If we go together, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Sylvain put on his puppy dog eyes. "Please. I'll even wash your back for you."

Sylvain really could get his way if he looked sad enough. Even to someone as prickly as Felix. "Ugh, fine. But I mean it! You watch where those hands go!"

Sylvain beamed before kissing Felix on the cheek. "I promise."

The two of them just laid there in silence for a few minutes. Despite the resistance he put up, Felix was going to miss being so close to Sylvain like they had been. Just thinking about them separating today made his heart ache. Of course it wasn't permanent. They knew that. But he wished more than anything that he could wake up to Sylvain's warmth every day. Just like this.

"Hey, Sylvain. I have a request." Felix said.

"Oh?" Sylvain shifted against Felix to kiss the back of his neck. "What's that?"

"Fraldarius territory will need some time to get back in order. And when it is, you should stay for a visit." Felix shifted to lie on his back so that he could fully look into Sylvain's eyes. "It'll be lonely there."

"Oh? Well, I can't exactly turn down a request from Duke Fraldarius. That would be rude."

Felix flinched. "It still feels weird being called that."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sylvain punctuated the apology with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Well, I have a request of my own, actually."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let's hear it, then."

Sylvain lightly caressed Felix's arm. "I was actually going to ask you about it last night. You know, before I had some jerk’s drink poured on me. When things have settled down in Fodlan, let's go on a vacation together. Just the two of us. We'll go anywhere you want."

"Oh?" The thought never even crossed Felix's mind. He wasn't expecting this at all. "I feel like we've already been to some of the places I've wanted to visit."

"Felix we were traveling in an army during war, that doesn't count."

"I know, I know. Well," Felix paused for a moment. One place came to mind instantly. "I wouldn't mind seeing Deirdru again. Being near the ocean would be nice. And it's a lot warmer there than Faerghus."

Sylvain's eyes lit up. "I was actually hoping you'd say that. All we have is snow over here. I bet the beaches there are simply gorgeous. I also thought you'd suggest Enbarr."

"Hmm? Why Enbarr?" Felix couldn't recall much of a reason to go to Enbarr. It was a beautiful city, that much he remembered.

"Because we can check out the Mittlefrank Opera. I know how much you like listening to music, Felix."

"Well, I don't hate music."

Sylvain jumped on top of him, boxing him in with his elbows and Felix yelped. "Dorothea and Annette told me. You don't have to hide it."

Felix's cheeks were beet red. But, no use hiding it now. "Fine, you're right. We can consider Enbarr, too."

"Sounds like a plan." Sylvain began to press gentle kisses against his cheeks. "You know Felix, if you wanted to listen to music, I would've gladly sang for you."

"I'll pass, you fool. I've heard you singing in the public baths. And so has everyone else at the monastery."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Sylvain whined.

Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain, pulling him in for another kiss. "Oh trust me, you're a terrible singer. But that aside, I'm looking forward to those trips. So you better start planning."

Sylvain's chuckled against Felix's lips, kissing him once more. The future always scared Sylvain. But now, holding Felix like this, looking into his warm eyes and kissing him, he could only see brighter days ahead of them.

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> It felt really good cranking this out. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it and maybe I'll write more of them!


End file.
